Darkside: Where the Darkness Resides
by Arivania Moons
Summary: Arivania Moons was a very normal girl, even if growing up wasn't favorable. What happens when she ends up in Transformers Prime? Truths come to light and resentment and confusion makes her push away the parents she never knew. Can she accept the truth? Or will darkness consume her? It doesn't help when a certain leader catches her eye, so to speak. AU Primeverse rated for language
1. Prologue

Okay, about me (Aria). My story with the 'Bots. I hope you'll like it! *grins*

**"Cybertronian"**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Deadly voice**"

"_**Deadly Voice in Cybertronian**_"

_**"Deity Speaking"**_

_**Cybertronian Text**_

_Text_

**Warning: Cussing, possible fights (or my poor excuses for 'em)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but myself and this plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Sacrifice<strong>

* * *

><p>Vector Prime looked at his brother's sparkmate. Quickblast had a determined look on her face-plates. He needed her to understand. <strong>"Quickblast, <em>please<em>. Understand- your sparkling won't survive here! We know not if we can defeat The Fallen!"** Vector pleaded desperately. Why couldn't she understand?

Solus glared. **"And you want me to give up my sparkling?! No! I don't care if Amalgamous gave an okay either!"** she growled. 'I am _not_ losing my little one!' she thought determinedly.

Not to far away from the quietly bickering Primes was a Cybertronian Cot and Amalgamous Prime. Inside it was a single, small sparkling. A runt, in fact. Silver-blue armor that slightly resembled her carrier's own metallic blue armor was the best protection the sparkling had. But the armor was still developing and weak. It was easily pierced by a blade. That's why Vector insisted that they ask Primus to help protect the child. Disguise the signature then send her to another reality. If only to protect the sparkling. Amalgamous sighed and looked down at his sparkling. She wasn't safe here.

"**_NEVER_**!" Quickblast screamed at Vector. Why did he want them to give her up?! 'NO!' her processor screamed.

The sound woke the recharging sparkling. The sparkling began to cry, scared. Both adults froze. They hadn't meant to wake the sparkling. Solus sprinted to her sparkling and picked up the little one. **"Shh... It's okay... Carrier's here..."** Quickblast whispered, rocking the child back and fourth. It was then she realized what Vector meant. This was no environment to raise a sparkling. The sparkling would only know anger and yelling. So she would grow that way.

A single energon tear fell from Solus' optics, followed by more. She lowered her helm. **"Isn't there another way?"** she asked softly. The sparkling was calm but still awake.

Amalgamous sighed. **"If there was, we would've told you it first. 'Blast, there _is_ no other way. I'm sorry, but its for the best."** He said softly. His eyes showed his sorrow. This was his daughter and he wouldn't be able to raise her. But both new the truth. She wasn't safe here.

After the preparations had been made, Quickblast gulped. She stood before the entrance to the core. To where Primus rested. She bit her lip-plate and started in. She was on high alert. The more she descended, the more that her mind wondered to her sparkmate. More energon tears fell. Sorrow gripped her spark. 'Why, Megatronus?' she asked once again. What had changed her brother-in-law? Because of it, she wouldn't be able to watch her little one grow.

Before long, she was in front of Primus' spark. Her sparkling was clutched to her chest as she looked at the large spark before her. Fear raced through her energon lines. Gulping silently, she hesitantly approached a little more. Suddenly, a voice spoke. _**"Why are you here, Child of the Spark?"**_ it asked in a booming, yet gentle, voice.

Quickblast steeled herself. She needed to do this. 'It's for Wildfire.' she told herself. But she was having a hard time convincing herself of that fact. After all, this _was_ her sparkling. **"I-I."** she began before stopping herself. That was weak. She cleared her vocals slightly. **"I come to ask of you, Lord Primus, Creator of our glorious lands, to cover my sparkling's energy signature. In doing this, the Primes and I believe that The Fallen shall not find her."** Quickblast said, her voice loud and strong. She needed to do this.

The Spark of Primus seemed to contemplate this. Then the spark seemed to flash with a slight curiosity. _**"You said "she", correct? What is the name of this sparkling's name?"**_ Primus Questioned.

Quickblast was confused, but answered. **"Her name is Wildfire."** she replied. She was relieved that her voice was completely steady this time. Swallowing nonexistent fluids, Quickblast knew what was next. **"She was framed* just an Orn* ago."** she informed. 'I hope he'll help' she thought.

The Spark pulsed in consideration. _**"A strong name. The Femmling of Amalgamous Prime, my son, I presume?"**_ he asked. When Quickblast nodded, he continued. _**"I do not normally interfere, but you fear for the life of this sparkling. I have decided. I shall changer her form. Her form will be organic and she will be much smaller. Send her to a dimension where we do not even exist in reality. She shall be safest there."**_ Primus informed Quickblast before her sparkling was engulfed by a strange light.

When the light dissipated, there was an infant organic in the sparkling's place. A peculiar birthmark on her neck was the only indication of who she had been. Quickblast fled back to her mate. She relayed Primus' message to them and they agreed. Soon after, they stood before a portal. Quickblast looked down at her infant before gulping. She stepped through and found herself on a strange planet. The infant cooed and wiggled and Quickblast noticed that she was the same species. Probably a precaution.

Clutching the cloak around her, Quickblast pushed on. She walked out of the wooded area she had been in and into the city nearby. She secretly climbed into what looked like nursery. She noticed that an single infant that resembled her own, just with green optics, was just laying. Quickblast's scan showed the youngling had just offlined. She had been a premature and it had been inevitable. Quickblast knew this was her chance. She quietly swapped the two and Quickblast made sure hers resembled the child that had been there before. She even put the odd wrist-joint things on her. Then Quickblast left with the offline infant.

Back in the woods, an infant laid. Dirt covered it. Back in the Hospital, an infant wailed for her carrier.

That's when I woke up.

* * *

><p>Okay! That's the prologue for my newest stories! I need a title! Please feel free to suggest one!<p>

Orn* - Half a Cybertronian year (because a Vorn is a Cybertronian year and Orn is Vorn without the V!)

framed* - Born. (Ya know, 'cause of the cases where femmes actually give birth to their sparklings? Many fanfics have it! ... They just never came up with a word, so I did.)

For those that will be wondering- Quickblast had to do it on her own because The Primes had to fend off The Fallen. They couldn't let The Fallen use the child against them. Also, reviews keep me going! XD


	2. Chapter 1

Key:

**"Cybertronian"**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Deadly voice**"

"_**Deadly Voice in Cybertronian**_"

_**"Deity Speaking"**_

_**Cybertronian Text**_

_Text_

**Warning: Cussing, possible fights (or my poor excuses for 'em)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but myself and this plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Trip Time!<strong>

* * *

><p>I sat down at the table, thinking about my dream. Most of it escaped my memory, but I remember the swapping of children. It made me question if my mother was really my mother, and if she even knew. What if I wasn't hers but she didn't know? I shook my head. 'Stop if Aria, now you're just talking silly!' I scolded myself. About a month ago, I had stopped responding to my real name (Mary) and told friends and family to call me 'Aria'. I liked the name better than my old one. Mary meant bitter, and I was <em>not<em> bitter! At least, I didn't think I was.

I shook my head again. 'I have too large an imagination sometimes...' I thought. A bowl of cereal was put in front of me as my mother sat next to me. As I ate, I tried to remember that dream, but I couldn't remember a single thing. But I knew one thing- it had to do with Transformers, my favorite continuity. I was sure it had something to do with the Thirteen and their fight against The Fallen.

After finishing, I put my bowl in the sink after draining the milk and rinsing it out. I passed the table, planning on going to my room, but I paused. I looked at the calendar and remembered something. I turned to my mom. "Mom! There's a Transformers Prime convention in Jasper, Nevada in a few days! I've already checked the pricing, it shouldn't be a problem!" I said, wanting her to let me go.

My mother sighed. "We don't _have_ that kind of money, Aria." she told me.

That's when I grinned. "_You_ don't, Mom, but I do! I've been saving up for _months_! I've mowed laws, washed cars, _and_ I even watched other peoples kids! Yes, I put up with _little_ kids. But the point is I have enough money to get there and come back! Mom, I counted my money, have at _least_ 1,050 bucks! I can do this! _Please_?!" I begged. I had everything I needed! Heck, I wanted to go so bad that I had baby sat my worst enemy, children younger than me. I never knew why, but I just couldn't stand them. Their... Clingy ness... I just... Nope. Me plus young children equals yelling (me) and crying (kids). But I did it this time!

My mother sighed again. "But you'll be going alone." she said, hesitant.

I internally groaned. I was getting tired of everyone being so clingy! "Mom, if it'll make you feel better, I'll take Gabe or something." I said.

Mother looked at me before looking like she had decided something. "You can go alone." she began. I waited. "But promise to not go anywhere with strangers!" she finished.

I gave her smile. "Since when have I ever done so?" I asked. I grinned as my mother shook her head.

* * *

><p>I was waiting in the lobby of the air port when a man sat next to me. He had copper brown hair and bright blue eyes. His tanned skin proved that he worked in the sun a lot. He glanced at me. "Where are you heading?" he asked. I ignored him. I knew better than to talk to a stranger. He chuckled. "Judging by the Optimus Prime action figure from Transformers Prime, I'd say that you're headed to Jasper, Nevada for the convention." he said. I just listened. "I was actually headed there myself. Ever wondered what life would be like if they were real? I think that life would be different." the man said.<p>

I stayed silent, but mulled over his words. What would life be like? I found myself, once again, wanting to find out. And there was something oddly familiar about this man. But I stayed silent. I didn't know him. And even if I wanted to talk to him, I was too shy when it came to strangers. Even with kids my own age! I looked down at my action figure. 'I wish I was more like you, Optimus...' I thought once again. And it was true, Optimus was everything I wanted to be. That's why he's my hero. And red and blue was a pretty nice color... I mentally slapped myself. 'Aria, stop it! One, he's not real, two, he's a robot, three, that's just wrong!' I scolded myself. I hated the fact I had a crush on Optimus. It just... Wasn't right by human standards. Not to mention he was elder and way out of my league. And why the heck did I have crush? I'm only 13!

Shaking my head, I glanced at the stranger. "Aria." I simply said.

The stranger smiled. "Just call me Primo*." he told me with a smile.

I smiled back, a bit awkwardly, though. I wasn't that good around those I was unfamiliar with. But his smile made me relax. Like how Optimus could keep someone relaxed. Why was he so familiar though? I don't know him. 'Just shut up, Logic.' I scolded the logical part of my brain. It was just going to confuse me more. I decided he wasn't too bad. "I think that life wouldn't be too different. After all, why would it? The Autobots and Decepticons tend to stay hidden from humans." I said.

A laugh. I looked over at him. His smile was very kind. "Sometimes, life can surprise you. If they were around, I doubt that our world would be crumbling as it is." he said.

I thought about it. Was that true? I found myself wanting to learn even more now. I wished that I could live in Transformers Prime to find what it would be like. But it was impossible. You can't travel through dimensions in real life, right? I shook my head slightly to clear it. I looked over at him again. He seemed so familiar, it was killing me! "Um... Have we met before? You seem very familiar..." I said, my cheeks heating in embarrassment. What the heck? That was stupid! 'Bad Aira!' I scolded myself. I was used to be treated like some sort of pet.

The man gained a surprised look in his eye like he hadn't expected me to recognize him, even slightly. But I didn't think anything of it, seeing as it was gone quicker than it appeared. He was silent for a moment, like he was debating with himself. "Perhaps." he finally answered. He then got a mischevious look in his eye. "Who knows? Perhaps we have in another time and place, long, long ago. Keep an eye out, and you may see me again." he said before smiling. I looked away when someone walked up to me. An attendant. She looked concerned.

"Miss, are you alright? You've been looking at that spot for a while. As if someone was there." she said in a worried voice.

I blinked. "I-" I had turned to the area to show that I hadn't been spacing out, thinking she hadn't seen Primo, but he was gone. I was left staring at the space he had been. Confusion filled me. What was that? Who was Primo? 'Now that I think about, "Primo" sounds a lot like "Prima"...' I thought. But that wasn't possible... Was it? That stuff only happened in fanfics... Right? "I'm fine. I was just thinking, ma'am." I said finally, addressing the attendant.

With a nod, she walked off. I was left there waiting for my flight alone again. I was so confused. I shook my head and got up when I heard my flight called. Grabbing my stuff, I headed off. It was time for a trip. Perhaps this would be good for my mental health, to be surrounded by those like me.

* * *

><p>I looked around for a place to sit. It was quite crowded. I began to feel cramped and trapped. I small whimper escaped my throat. Maybe I should have insisted on bringing a friend...<p>

"Do you need a place to sit?" asked a man from my left.

I looked to see a man and a woman. The seat closest to me was vacant. Both motioned for me to sit. Putting my carry-ons in the top part, I sat down. I was still clutching my Optimus Prime action figure. It kept me calm in these situations. I was stayed silent, along with the other two. The woman smiled at me. "Hello, little one. I am Mónos*." she introduced.

She had a calming aura, like that of a mother, around her. I smiled back a little, still trying to stomach the fact the plane could fall at any moment under the right circumstances. Now, while I wasn't scared of heights, I _was_ scared of falling to my death. "A-Aria." I mumbled. I knew that I probably looked green. I looked at the seat in front of me and began counting the black spots. If I lost count, I just started over again.

That's when I felt something in my lap. I looked down to see a Sudoku sheet. I knew my eyes had lit up. I _loved_ Sudoku! Taking a pencil from my backpack (it was at my feet), I began. I got so caught up in it that I didn't realize that someone had been staring at me. Then I felt a sense of dread. Looking around, my eyes briefly met cold, unfeeling, hateful brown eyes. I froze as fear crept up my spine. Looking around, I realized that, just like Primo, Mónos and the man had vanished.

Freaked out, scared, and alone, I suddenly came to realize something. My mother had never really been there for me because she didn't know how to. My friends were kinda afraid of me because... Of me. Everything I had done to not be alone and to not feel the hurt, had ensured it would happen. I lowered my head. Why was it so hard? Why couldn't I have met their efforts half way? ... Why was I always alone? As these questions formulated, I vowed that, when I went home, I would make a better effort. I would find my peace and make sure that they were all okay. No matter what.

I'm pretty sure that I nodded off sometime because it seemed like I had just closed my eyes when I opened them to find that the pilot was announcing that we'd be arriving in the town a few miles from Jasper, Nevada. Getting my things, I followed the others off the plane. In doing so, I passed the man with cruel brown eyes. He was watching me, I was sure. I suppressed a shudder and got out my phone. Going to my music, I played the playlist labeled 'Covers'. I listened as the song, _Witch Hunt_, began. I had only three songs on this playlist. _Witch Hunt_, _Regret Message_, and _Daughter of Evil_. They were the cover versions since the real songs were in another language I didn't understand.

Once off the plane I realized that I might have to walk. Depressed, I decided to see if there was a taxi that might take me. That's when I saw the train. I saw that one of it's stops was half a mile from Jasper, Nevada. Perking up, I went and got a ticket for that direction. Once I was on the train, I just watched the sand go by. As I watched it, I tried to pick out shapes.

When the train reached it's destination, I got out and walked the rest of the way. It was nearly sunset when I finally made it to Jasper, Nevada. Out of breath, sweaty, tired, hungry, and thirsty, I headed over to the hotel. When I got to it, I entered and got checked in. I was staying a week and I was kinda depressed that I had to do the exact same thing to get home. Shaking my head, I walked into my room and put everything in it's place. After that, I showered and got in my PJs. I'd just eat in the morning.

And with that, I passed out on my bed for the night. But, in retrospect, I shouldn't have left home like that. It was the last time I'd ever see what I considered my home. But for that night, I was peaceful.

Funny how ignorance can protect one who has to one day face trials they weren't ready for.

* * *

><p>And I'm done! Probably not long, but it was pretty good, I'd say.<p>

Primo* - Latin for "first"

Mónos* - Greek for "alone"

Can you guess who they really were? And if you can, why were they even there? What were they trying to really make easier for Aria?

Next: Aria looks around the convention and has a run in with her stalker

Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

Key:

**"Cybertronian"**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Deadly voice**"

"_**Deadly Voice in Cybertronian**_"

_**"Deity Speaking"**_

_**Cybertronian Text**_

_Text_

**Warning: Cussing, possible fights (or my poor excuses for 'em)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but myself and this plot.**

**Aria: And I forgot, Kudos to the following reviewers:**

**Freddie4153: Here's my newest update. I hope you will like it.**

**TwipieAppledashRarshy: One, thank you for the suggestions. I was so stuck on what to name this! I am eternally grateful to you for your suggestions.**

**Guest: I like the suggestion. As you can see, I combined one of TwipieAppledashRarshy's suggestions with your suggestion. I am grateful to you as well. *bows***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Attacked<strong>

* * *

><p>I groaned as I awoke the next morning. Yawning, nothing registered for a minute. I paused and looked around before yesterday caught up with me. A grin broke out on my face as I jumped off the bed and grabbed clothes. Heading into the bathroom, I showed before dressing. I brushed my hair, which I examined. About a month a go, I had gotten crimson streaks dyed into my hair, and I rather liked the way they looked. It seemed nearly natural.<p>

After I finished brushing my hair and teeth, I went back into the main part of my room. Looking around, I saw a mirror. Deciding that inspecting my outfit couldn't hurt, I did just that. My brown biased crimson-streaked hair made the perfect contrast to my pale complexion and silver-blue and green eyes. I was wearing a white T-shirt that read: 'AUTOCONS RULE' on the front in red and purple letters. I never could really chose which side I liked best- even though I would join the Autobots. The Decepticons had some cool characters though. Especially Transformers Prime.

I was wearing dark blue Jennings (Leggings that acted like Jeans) that had the Autobot symbol painted on the right leg in red and the words 'AUTOBOTS 4EVER' on the left. All in all, as Jazz would say, sweet outfit. I smirked. 'Look out Jasper- Here I come.' I thought, knowing that I could be _just_ like Miko at times. And there were times that I was worse as well. Grabbing the key-card to my room, I headed out.

I looked around in awe as I made my way around. I was looking for some place to eat at when I spotted it- KO Burger. My eyes lit up. Perfect. As I walked I continued to look around in awe. Not really looking where I was going, I bumped into someone. Landing on my tush, I ignored it to apologize. Getting up, I started to apologize. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" I said, reaching down and helping the person up. A man with greasy black hair with streaks of brown- which look natural.

The man shook his head. "No. That's alright." he said, his voice smooth as polished stone. When he looked up, we both had mirrored surprised looks.

How ironic. The person that was stalking me and I ran into each other just as we were trying to avoid each other for now. His cold brown eyes held my silver-blue ones before I uttered one more apology - 'Damn you, compassion!' I thought to myself- and left. Groaning, I entered KO Burger. I looked around and saw many Transfans. More than I had ever seen ever. I looked around, impressed. "I didn't know that so many people liked Transformers." I remarked to no one.

A girl near me turned to me and smiled. "Hi! I guess you can't choose either." she said, referring to my shirt.

I nodded. "Yeah." I responded timidly. I cursed my shyness. I hated public school. Offering a single smile, I got in line. As I waited for my turn, I thought back on my life. Ever since I was little, I remembered only ever being timid. I had always followed my friend, Jordan, like a little lost puppy. In truth, I had been lost. My best friend, Jacob, had moved to Alaska when I was in kindergarten. As I grew, I was subjected to bullies who called me a cry-baby for my over sensitiveness. After a while, I pretty much stopped crying. I barely cried any more. I was also subjected to those that trampled on my dreams and beliefs.

As I grew, I began to push away. It was my only defense other than yelling. I had never been physically strong and I gave up running in order to stay away. I didn't like people anymore. My heart had begun to grow cold and hateful. I knew that I had to some how change back to how I was. But the question was- how? I shook my head and saw that it was now my turn. I made my order and waited.

I grabbed my stuff when it came out and sat down. I was at the furthest part, just munching on my burger. I was pretty tall for my age, so I stuck out like a sore thumb. My thoughts turned away from my imperfections and onto my stalker. Who was he? What did he want with a brat like me? I shook my head and sighed. 'He's probably one of those people that think 'hey, there's a flaw. I'm gonna take it out so it can't soil our pureness'. I hate humanity. I hate humans.' I thought bitterly.

* * *

><p>I was returning to my hotel that evening with a few of the items I had bought that day. An Autobot bracelet and a Decepticon arm band, an Autocon necklace, a Soundwave plushie, an Optimus Prime plushie, and some of those Decepticon Sour Candies. Mm. I walked into by an ally and hear something. I looked around, but saw nothing. Shrugging I continued on my way until I heard footsteps. I turned, thinking it was my stalker, only to see the weirdest thing.<p>

A silver wolf was standing right behind me. Intelligent mismatched eyes starred back at me. One was red, the other was blue. Streetlights were what was allowing me to see it, even thought it wasn't very well. I stood frozen. Was I going to be attacked. The wolf just stood there, like a statue. It _looked_ like a metal statue. Shaking my head and deciding that I just needed to get some rest, I turned and continued on my way. But the footsteps started right back up. I listened and realized it sounded like metal on concrete. I didn't turn around, knowing that I would just confuse myself, I sped up.

The footsteps stayed steady though, but sounded as if it was still right behind me. I gulped and just walked. I kept myself as relaxed and casual as I could. I _was not_ going to admit that I was scared. I wasn't! But, I began to slow. The footsteps were gone. I looked around and realized that I must have been taking turns to lose what was following me and didn't realize it. It was dark and I had no clue where I was. I was shivering from the cold wind of the night. Fear crept upon me just as a lion upon an antelope.

Swallowing stiffly, I slowly continued, looking for any sign of familiarity. That's when I heard a familiar voice. "Well, well, well. I didn't expect to catch you alone _this_ quickly." the voice of my stalker said.

I stiffened. 'No!' my mind yelled. I was paralyzed in fear. Possibilities flashed through my mind as the moon revealed him in front of me. I took a step back. Sand shifted under my weight. That's when I realized I was in the desert, and the town wasn't in sight. 'I am an idiot. I was so focused that I hadn't even realized what my surroundings were!' I berated my self.

My stalker approached and I thought quickly. An idea hit me and I threw my plushies at him. He yelled in shock and covered his face. I took the chance and ran quickly. I ran as fast as I could. But there was no where one could hide in the desert. I was running blindly through the dark, as the full moon was covered by could and no stars could be seen. Only endless darkness. I stopped and pinched myself. Nope. Not a nightmare. Damn it!

I looked this way and that, panic gripping me. Suddenly, I was shoved against something metallic. I was momentary blinded by light. When my vision adjusted, I realized that I was against a car's hood. The light that had blinded me was a flashlight to the eyes. It was angled so it wasn't in my eyes, and I saw my stalker pinning me to the car. I glared and spit at his face. It hit his cheek, which he whipped. He looked disgusted. Good. That was my aim anyhow.

He brought out a knife. "You're more trouble than your worth, kid." he growled. "I'm tempted to just kill you. But where would the fun in that be?" he asked. He brought the knife to my face, right over my left eye brow. He was smirking. "Your eyes are _way_ to pretty for a little tramp like you." he snorted. Before my eyes could widened, he brought the knife down. I screamed as I felt it hit my eye and cut through it. It was shallow, so I wouldn't lose my eyesight, I supposed. He brought the knife away and backed up. I fell to the cold, sand ground, one hand over my eye, the other supporting my body.

A steady "ow" kept falling from my lips in a small cry. "Why don't you cry?!" my stalker's voice demanded.

I thought about it. I knew why. I'd always somehow had a high pain tolerance. When I was an infant, I had been dropped on my head and I only came out with a bump. It was a concrete floor too!

"Eh. Doesn't matter..." My stalker mused.

I was shaking from head to toe from the cold and the pain. I raised my head to look up at my stalker. He was smirking. If only I could get that flashlight... An idea came to me. He seemed to look for something in a bag at his feet. I spotted a gun at his hip. Slowly, as not to alert him, I inched closer. When I was close enough, I quickly ripped the gun from it's holder, startling the man, and bashed his head with it. I dropped the gun and then ran. I knew he wasn't knocked out from his cursing.

I came to a rocker part and tripped. I tumbled down a rocky slope and hit the bottom hard. I yelled in pain. The pain was worse than anything I'd ever felt before. Like I was being stabbed. I lay there, vision swimming. I struggled to get to my feet. I was aching and I felt something dripping down my forehead, but I pushed on. 'Got... To... Get... Way...' I thought weakly before I collapsed, my world fading to black.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria: Sorry if it's short. I didn't have much inspiration for this chapter to begin with and I may revisit it at another time and re-do it. *bows*<strong>

**Reviews push me forward.**


End file.
